


Jerkwolf and the Midnight Kid

by itsforscience



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, If sterek was the show, M/M, Video Format: AVI, Video Format: MP4, sterek, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(vid) If Sterek was the show... a 50's/60's-ish retro style show!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jerkwolf and the Midnight Kid

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of exactly what I thought the show would be before I actually watched it. I had _no idea_ Scott existed. I just thought it was a show about a grumpy werewolf and his enthusiastic human companion fighting supernatural crime and snarking at each other with burning UST. Well, it's not that far off. Anyhow, I love you Scott, but you are not in my campy, sterek, maybeland vid.

******format** : mp4, avi  
 **length** : 4:02 mins  
 **song/artist** : Bones, The Killers  
 **summary** : If Sterek was the show... a 50's/60's-ish retro style show! Commissioned by **jb_slasher**!  
  


 

 

 

  
  
**watch on**  
\+ [YOUTUBE](http://youtu.be/EUIO2aKOWKk)  
\+ [VIMEO](https://vimeo.com/97410505) (password: **wolfboy** )  
  
  
 **download (mediafire)**  
  
  
\+ [MP4](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/rg572ykra74s9p9/jerkwolf.mp4) (119 mb)  
\+ [AVI](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/px1uove0bey5e4v/jerkwolf.avi) (504 mb)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for commissioning me, **jb_slasher**! I had a lot of fun with this one and I hope you like it :)!
> 
>  
> 
> [dw](http://josie.dreamwidth.org/121164.html) • [tumblr](http://accio-lube.tumblr.com/post/88217017635/jerkwolf-and-the-midnight-kid)


End file.
